Homura vs Murakumo
by YuriChan220
Summary: Homura challenges Murakumo to a sparring match. Who will win?


**Homura vs Murakumo**

 **Pairing: Homura x Murakumo**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So….odd pairing isn't it? Honestly, I really WANTED to write something like this, but…after discussing it with someone, I was told…like…"Why would Homura face Murakumo?" or something like that. So I dropped the idea. It was a while ago…**

 **A-anyways, now I'm actually writing it, thanks to my friend Mike Powell for encouraging me. Enjoy!**

Murakumo walks around outside, trying to find inspiration for her next manga issue. But nothing came to mind yet. Shiki suggested for her to at least take a walk, get some fresh air once in a while instead of getting cooped up in her room all day. And so the shy girl does, but still, nothing. She lets out a sigh under her mask and crosses her arms while leaning up against a tree.

"This is pathetic," she says in her usual deep voice. "No inspiration from just the clear night sky or the chirping of crickets. I need…I need a sign…or something."

Just then, she hears a crack from behind her. She swiftly turns around, thinking it's an enemy ready to attack her, but she relaxes when she notices a familiar tanned girl standing there, shocked with her foot on a broken stick.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for scaring you," Homura says. "Y-you see, I just wanted to go out for a walk cause I wanted some peace and quiet from my comrades. They are really noisy sometimes."

"I see," Murakumo simply replies.

The two never talk nor meet each other very much, but this is one of those rare moments where they accidentally bump into each other like this. In fact, this gives Homura an idea.

"Say, Murakumo," she says as she crosses her arms under her breasts. "Wanna spar a little?"

"Pardon?" Murakumo asks.

"I mean…well…how do I put this…it's just to test each other's strength. That's all. So…are you in?"

The shy girl hesitates as she shares a gaze with the tanned girl. She hasn't fought Homura, the Leader of the Crimson Squad, before so this will be interesting. The brunette nods.

"Challenge accepted!" she says.

"Excellent!" Homura says as she immediately changes into her Shinobi form and draws out her three blades on both hands, making them look like large claws. "Then, let's begin!"

Murakumo changes into her Shinobi form and readies her large meat cleaver in one hand and her spear in the other. Homura charges straight on, raising on of her "claws", but Murakumo thrusts her spear into the tanned girl's right arm, making her scream in pain. As Homura struggles to stay on her feet while pulling out the spear, Murakumo takes this chance to strike her in the left shoulder. Blood trickles down fast from both her arm and shoulder. She grits her teeth as Murakumo stares at her. That look in the oni mask doesn't scare Homura one bit and it's already driving her nuts. As Murakumo tries to strike her again, Homura grabs hold of the large blade with her own and manages to force it out of her hands. She tosses the meat cleaver in the air, making it spin and then crash down on the ground with the blade sticking to it. With Murakumo now vulnerable, she takes this chance to throw in a few kicks to the face, a knee to the stomach and then a kick to the chest, sending the brunette flying into another large tree.

"You're not defeating me that easily," Homura chuckles.

Murakumo struggles to her feet as Homura charges at her again. The brunette uses her ninja speed to dodge her attacks. Homura swings her "claws" left and right, each missing Murakumo completely. They jump from tree to tree until Murakumo reaches her meat clever, but Homura closes in on her with an evil grin.

"Ready to give up yet?" she chuckles.

Murakumo pulls the meat clever out of the ground, grabs Homura by the collar and holds the blade towards her neck.

"Ohhhhh, scary~!" Homura chuckles again as she vanishes, leaving Murakumo gasping in shock.

Homura charges at her again and tackles the masked brunette. However, Murakumo stays on her feet and both of them jump and clash blades together repeatedly. Sparks fly with each hit. The two jump high in the air and clash blades once more. If you were looking from a distance, say about 50 yards from here, you might think it's a firework show, but really, there are two girls fighting each other and using their ninja speeds to get from one place to another. And this keeps up for a bit longer until Homura gains the upper hand and kicks Murakumo to the ground. The tanned girl then knocks over a trunk and it falls on top of Murakumo. With a laugh, Homura walks toward her and points her claw at the shy brunette.

"Give up yet?" she growls.

"Never…" Murakumo says as she kicks the tanned girl, sending her flying in the air. She manages to move the trunk from under her and runs toward where Homura fell.

The Crimson Squad Leader has enough. She grits her teeth as tosses her blades aside and lets out a loud cry. A red glow surrounds her as her hair turns fiery red, her usual pony-tail now flowing in loose crimson tresses and a sword appears on her back. She draws it and readies her position. Murakumo stops for a second, surprised by this new look. But that doesn't stop her from fighting. Both of them charge at each other again and blades collide once more. However, this pushes Murakumo back a few feet.

"Wh-what!?" The brunette gasps. "Wh-what…power…! It's…she's stronger than before…."

She tries to stand her ground as they clash blades again. Both of them grit their teeth as they try to push each other with shaking arms. Murakumo slides back little by little as Homura pushes her hard. The brunette knows she can't lose to this girl, even if she is the leader of the Crimson Squad. Murakumo manages to push Homura back and swings her meat cleaver to strike at her. However, Homura jumps back to avoid it. Murakumo charges at her and delivers a few kicks only for the tanned girl to block all of them and clash blades once again. Left, right, up and down the weapons go with sparks flying everywhere. None of them want to back down from this fight, even if one of them is starting to get exhausted and that's Murakumo. She is surprised on how much power Homura has in her Crimson Form and can't land a single hit on her. The brunette gets hit with a few punches and kicks to the gut and side. Another kick to the chest and it sends the brunette flying to the ground.

"I'm very impressed," Homura says as she lands in front of Murakumo. "You are indeed a worthy opponent. I'll give you that."

Murakumo struggles to her feet and raises her meat cleaver.

"I wish I could keep this entertainment going, but…" She raises her flaming sword. "I'm almost sorry to have it end."

Murakumo gasps as she backs away a little. Homura raises her sword as she jumps in the air and strikes her with a flaming trail following. It hits Murakumo, sending her flying in the air, screaming in pain as she drops her cleaver and her mask is cut in half. Most of her clothing gets torn in the process except for her boots. She falls to the ground and her cleaver drops about 15 feet from her.

"Ah! O-oh, no!" Murakumo cries, her voice now in a cute, high pitched tone. "I-I have to hide my face with something…" But before she can move, Homura jumps in front of her, startling her.

"It's over," she says. "Give up."

Murakumo shakes in fear. "Y-y-y-yessss! I'm sorry! I…I give! I give!"

Homura giggles as she sheathes her sword. "Funny. Without that mask of yours, you sure can be a wuss."

"That's mean!" Murakumo says. "I-I can still fight…if I find something to hide my hideous face…."

Homura laughs as she kneels down to her level and pets her. "As I thought. You're too damn focused on hiding your face and giving up so easily because of that."

"B-b-but-"

"But nothing," Homura cuts her off. She cups both hands on the shy girl's cheeks. "Look, if you're so afraid of others looking down on you because you want to hide your face so badly, you're wrong. I doubt that you look at your own face in the mirror often. Because honestly, you have the most cutest face on the world."

"Y-you think so?" For as long as she can remember, Shiki told her the same thing. She has a cute face, yet she's hiding it because she's so shy. Shiki also told her to have more courage to show her face more often and believe in herself.

Homura nods with a smile. "I'm positive. Murakumo, I think you're very cute without that mask of yours. And I mean it."

To Murakumo's surprise, she feels the tanned girl's lips touch her forehead, making her blush heavily. Homura pulls away and helps the brunette get back on her feet.

"You feel better now?" the tanned girl asks.

Murakumo nods with a small smile. "Yes. Thank you…Homura-san."

After transforming back to their normal forms, Homura bids Murakumo farewell and heads back to her Crimson Squad base. Murakumo stands there, blushing at the thought of Homura kissing her on the forehead and what she told her earlier. She forms a fist to her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly and a small smile appears on her face.

"I think I finally found…my inspiration," she says softly. "Thank you…Homura-san."

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? I've said it once before, but….please give long and detailed reviews. I would very much appreciate it if you do. Have a nice day~!


End file.
